24dupefandomcom-20200214-history
Day 9: 2:00pm-3:00pm
| code = 9AFF04 | author = Patrick Harbinson | director = Adam Kane | rating = }} Jack Bauer makes an attempt to get the information from Tanner's flight key to Chloe while barricaded in the U.S. Embassy's communications room. Meanwhile, the Marines and the CIA try to flush him out on the orders of James Heller. Margot brutally puts a stop to Naveed's plan to leave with Simone. Synopsis *' ' addresses the House of Commons to ease tension over the drone incident, only to be openly rebuked by the legislators in attendance. *' ' tells Adrian Cross that the drone override used in the attack is now in the hands of a known terrorist. learns that the new owner, Margot Al-Harazi, is a wanted terrorist suspect responsible for bombing a military housing complex in Iraq. *' ' reassures her husband Naveed that he can pilot the drones and fulfill his part of her mother's plan. sternly warns Naveed that the only thing that matters is winning their war. *' ' hackers form a plan to get Jack inside the U.S. Embassy and recover Tanner's flight key, to prove that the drone was hijacked. When the plan fails, Jack is forced to shoot into the crowd and start a riot to gain entry to the building, with Agent Morgan close behind. Protesters flood the gates of the U.S. Embassy, fighting with the marines and police guards. Jack Bauer tells Chloe that he created a "diversion" to get inside, but Agent Morgan somehow tracked him down outside. He waits as a pair of DSS agents run by, then assaults the last man, dragging him into a nearby stairwell and choking him into unconsciousness. As Jack puts on the agent's jacket, Chloe informs him that Lieutenant Tanner is being taken to a room on the second floor, which will require an access pass. Jack inspects the DSS agent's pass and replies that he has one now. Chloe accuses Chell and Adrian Cross of deliberately ruining Jack's identity at the entrance checkpoint. Cross says that he simply wanted Jack out of their business for good, and that he didn't form their organization to help governments out of crises that they themselves manufactured by putting drones in the skies. Chloe angrily tells him to get out of her sight. As Cross walks away, Jack's partner, Belcheck, asks how she plans to get Jack out of the embassy safely, and angrily says that Cross is lucky that he and Jack may still need his help. Chloe says that she has to help him, as he saved her life; Belcheck comments that the two of them have that in common. Kate Morgan and Erik Ritter greet Kevin Cordero, the marine commander at the embassy, and tell him about Jack Bauer's presence in the building. Cordero agrees to take them to Tanner's holding room, and signals Lopez and Osborne to accompany them. Upstairs, Jack uses the pass to gain access to Tanner's room and introduces himself to Captain Denovo as diplomatic security, saying that he needs to get both of them to safety before the rioters reach them. Just then, the phone mounted on the wall starts to ring. Despite Jack's insistence, Denovo, suspicious, steps over to answer it, forcing Jack to strike him from behind and knock him unconscious. He reassures Tanner, shocked, that he doesn't intend to hurt him, and explains that the people who hijacked his drone earlier are planning a major terrorist attack. To stop it - and to clear Tanner's name - he needs the flight key that Tanner was using when it happened. Tanner tells him that Denovo has it, so Jack goes to retrieve it, just as Chloe warns that the marines have arrived on Jack's floor. He heads out the door and makes for the stairwell at the other end of the hall. Morgan and Ritter, accompanied by Cordero and four other marines, enter Tanner's cell and awaken Denovo. The two CIA agents question Tanner, but he refuses to say anything to either of them. Denovo tells them that Jack was just there and stole the flight key. Cordero radios a command to lock down every keypad in the building. Looking at a schematic of the building, Chloe directs Jack to the basement storage area and a street-level exit. Finding that his access pass no longer works, Jack tells her to find another way, but she says that there is no other way out that she can find. Noticing network cables running along the walls, Jack says that he needs to find the embassy's secure communications room to upload the flight key data, and sets off at a run. Chloe, worried, tells him that there is no way out for him - he will be caught or killed. Ian Al-Harazi tells his mother that Yates' device is now interfaced with his systems. All that remains is to adapt the flight software, which, at her pressing, Ian says will take about another hour. In bed together, Simone tells Naveed that she missed him terribly, and says that once today is over they'll have time for all the things they've put off. Naveed again says that he no longer wishes to be a part of what Margot means to do, but Simone asks him, her voice trembling, to think about what her mother would do to him if he refuses. In response, he reveals that he has formed a plan to escape during one of Yasir's supply runs, using a key to get out through the estate's back gate and to a parked car nearby. Though he could have gone a week ago, he waited for her to return because he wants to spend the rest of his life with her, and to free her from her mother's influence. Finally, Simone agrees to go with him. Over the phone, Agent Morgan fills in Steve Navarro and Jordan Reed on the embassy situation. Jack Bauer is loose in the building with Lieutenant Tanner's flight key, and she and the marines are searching for him floor by floor. Navarro asks if she thinks Jack and Tanner are working together, but Morgan admits that it doesn't seem likely anymore. He orders her to keep him posted on their progress and ends the conference call. Running past several workers, Jack locates the entrance to the communications room, and takes a man hostage at gunpoint, forcing him inside. Jack yells at him and the two women inside to take a seat in a corner, then sits down at a terminal and plugs in Tanner's flight key. Chloe tells him to open a new T-Net session and provides a secure IP address to upload the flight data. Disheartened at the slow progress, Jack asks if there's something wrong; Cross walks over and says that the data is heavily encrypted. To speed up matters, he sends Jack a software program to handle the encryption. Chloe warns Jack that the marine detail is seconds away from his location, and confirms for him that they are wearing body armor. Standing up, Jack tells one of the hostages, Jenny, to go to the door and open it on his command. At the critical moment, Jack gives the signal and fires through the open doorway, shooting two marines in the chest and yelling to them that he has taken hostages. He orders Jenny to slam the door shut, just before Cordero and the other marines fire repeatedly into it. In the kitchen, Margot joins her daughter, and offers to make her a cup of tea. After putting the kettle on, Margot surmises that Simone has something to tell her, and guesses that it's about Naveed. Simone confesses, telling her mother about Naveed's plan to escape, and says that she agreed to go along just until they decide how to handle it. Coldly, Margot says that a "stern talking-to" is unlikely to convince him, but Simone begs her not to hurt him. As the kettle begins to shriek, Margot says that Naveed is extremely lucky Simone cares for him so, and warns that she will do whatever is necessary to get him to pilot the drones. Speaking before Parliament, Heller acknowledges that no words can bring back the men lost in today's attack, and implores that their two countries find a way to move forward in renewed trust in combating the shared enemies they face. As he concludes, Mark Boudreau steps out to take a phone call from Steve Navarro, who informs him of Jack Bauer's actions at the Embassy. Furiously, Boudreau asks what the marines onsite are planning, and says that the President needs to hear the news from him before they let the information through. Jack tells Chloe that the flight key decryption program is up and running. On her end, Chloe asks Cross if there is anything they can do to speed it up, but Cross replies that Jack's computer only has a single processor. When she scoffs that he is no longer trustworthy, Cross says that he is only helping for her sake, not Jack's. Finally, Chloe tells Jack that the process will take at least twenty to thirty minutes. Just then, Captain Cordero contacts Bauer on a land line, saying that he wants to find a peaceful resolution to the current standoff. Bluntly, Jack replies that if the marines attempt to storm the room again he will kill all three of his hostages, then ends the call. Angrily, Cordero tells his men that he will not give Bauer another chance to shoot them. Inside the room, Jack comforts the terrified hostages, assuring them that he has no intention of harming them. Morgan and Ritter return to Chris Tanner's holding room and introduce themselves. Ritter tells the lieutenant that Jack Bauer has been cornered a few levels down, saying that Tanner shouldn't expect any help from that quarter. Tanner says that he only met Bauer today, and relays what Jack said about how whoever hijacked the drone intends to do it again in a larger terrorist strike. Ritter scoffs, but Morgan thanks Tanner for his help and heads outside. In the hall, Ritter asks if she really believes his story, and Kate tells him that Bauer warned her at the housing block that he was in London to stop an attack on the President. If there is a chance that Jack was telling the truth, they need to get in contact with him. President Heller concludes his speech, thanking the assembled legislators for their time and expressing appreciation for the "special relationship" between the United States and the United Kingdom. Over their applause, Audrey compliments his speech, telling her father that he was perfect. Mark approaches and says that he needs to tell them something. In the next room, Boudreau reports that protesters broke through a gate at the U.S. Embassy and someone has taken hostages. Perplexed, Heller asks who is responsible, and Mark is forced to reveal that it is Jack Bauer. Both Audrey and her father reel at the name, and Heller asks why Jack would do such a thing. Mark tells them about Jack's earlier capture and subsequent escape, hours ago, and says that he had chosen to gather the facts before telling them the news. According to General Coburn, the marines are ready to recapture the room on the President's orders, but Heller orders Boudreau to arrange for him to speak to Bauer directly before ordering anything. Simone enters her bedroom to find Naveed hurriedly packing a bag. Suddenly, Margot appears in the doorway as well, accompanied by two other men. Crestfallen, Naveed realizes that Simone gave him up - not easily, though, Margot says. Despite this stain on his honor, she offers Naveed one chance to redeem himself. He refuses to pilot the drones for her, saying that murdering innocents is wrong, and that if Simone ever got free of Margot's influence she would see it as well. Margot spits that he is a coward, and her husband would despise Naveed for his treachery against everything they have fought for. Nonetheless, Naveed stands firm and promises that nothing she does to him will change his mind. Margot, convinced, beckons to Simone, just before one of her soldiers grabs her daughter from behind and force her to her knees. While the other man restrains Naveed, Margot orders the first to begin with Simone's left hand. He positions a chisel over Simone's little finger and slams down on it with a hammer, completely severing it and causing Simone to wail in agony. Margot threatens to continue with her other fingers, but Naveed, horrified, finally gives in and agrees to pilot the drones for her if she stops hurting his wife. Agent Morgan pleads with Captain Cordero to let her speak to Bauer before the assault. Cordero refuses, saying that he will not add another variable to a dangerous situation. Frustrated, Morgan leaves the room with Ritter and calls Jordan Reed and Steve Navarro, filling them in on what Tanner told them. She needs to get in touch with Jack to corroborate his information, but the marine captain refuses. Navarro tells her that in a few moments the President will be calling Bauer directly, and agrees to patch her and Ritter into the conversation. After hanging up, Jordan asks Navarro if Jack could be telling the truth, and suggests that he should have taken Kate's instincts about him seriously. Navarro replies that he is only remaining objective, which Jordan isn't, because of his feelings for her. He reminds Reed that Morgan isn't infallible, considering what her husband was doing without her knowledge. In the communications room, Jack picks up another phone call and begins berating Captain Cordero, before President Heller simply announces, "Jack, it's me." Surprised, Jack picks up the handset and greets the President. Heller says that he never expected to hear Jack's voice again after their last meeting, and says that he preferred it that way. At his request, Jack explains his actions over the last few hours, and describes Derrick Yates' drone override device, which he believes Margot Al-Harazi intends to use in a massive terrorist strike. The plan was to use the data on Chris Tanner's flight key to prove that the device exists, after which Jack intended to turn himself in with the evidence in hand. Heller asks who has been helping him in the field, but Jack refuses, and asks for just fifteen more minutes to finish the upload. Heller says that Jack should have come to him directly, but Jack reminds him that it was Heller's administration who labeled him a terrorist and prevented him from telling his side of the story, forcing him to pursue the threat alone until he had the proof he needed. Despite their differences, Jack says, he always told Heller the truth, and he promises that he is doing so now as well. Heller ends the call and asks if what Jack described is possible. General Coburn says that the investigators found no evidence of tampering with the drone system, and that many safeguards prevent such a scenario. Audrey says that it is still possible, and says that Jack has no reason to be making his story up. Mark reveals that Jack recently broke out Chloe O'Brian, a member of Adrian Cross' group Open Cell, and explains that they are Jack's associates. He insists that the terrorist plot is a cover, which Jack is using to upload classified information from the embassy that will place American assets at risk - every second they hesitate gives him more time to endanger American lives. Heller says that it's not a clear call for him or Audrey - they knew Jack once, Mark didn't. Boudreau replies that he has only seen the aftermath of Bauer's actions, and reminds them of what he did four years ago before fleeing the country, clear evidence that he is not the man they remember. Finally, Heller orders Coburn to send in the marines as soon as they are ready. Chloe walks over to Adrian's desk and shows him footage of a drone strike from a few years ago. She says that the new drones are even more destructive, and asks him to think about the effect such an attack would have in a city like London. Cross tells her that is doing what he can to help, but Chloe says that the marines are about to kill Jack and end any chance of stopping Margot's attacks. If Cross knows of a better way to convince the government of what is happening, she asks him to tell her, but he simply apologizes. As she leaves, Cross asks her why she is still so devoted to Bauer, and says she needs to let him go. Captain Cordero briefs his team, authorizing them to take whatever action they deem necessary to safeguard the hostages once the assault begins. After they disperse, the captain approaches Arthur and orders him to kill Bauer as soon as he has a clear shot; the other marine nods. On the phone, Morgan tells Navarro that Jack's story explains everything he has done in the last few hours, and urges him to try to call off the marine assault. Reed says that Margot Al-Harazi's background checks out with the story as well; Navarro agrees to run through her background to search for signs of activity, but says that he can't call off the marines at this stage. Morgan acknowledges and hangs up. She leads Ritter down the hall to a wall grate, telling him that Cordero mentioned an air duct leading into the communications room. Against Ritter's protests, she reveals that she intends to go through the shaft into the room first, in order to convince Bauer to turn himself in peacefully. Audrey leaves the conference room, upset, while Mark follows and attempts to console her. He suggests that she may be letting her history with Jack affect her judgment, but she replies that he is doing exactly that, and asks why he kept the news of his return secret for so long. Mark reiterates that he was finding out more before reporting to the President, but she sees through him, and assures him that Jack is telling the truth, based on her knowing him better than anyone in the room. With the upload progress only at 69%, Chloe warns Jack that the marines are cutting off all of her camera feeds, indicating the raid is about to start. Jack listens through the door as they place explosives, realizing that Heller gave the order after all. He pushes over a cabinet against the door and overturns a table to shield the three hostages, tells them to stay low when the door is blown open, and then readies his weapon. Outside, Williams reports to Cordero that another heat signature is approaching the communications room. Ritter approaches and explains that Agent Morgan is trying to talk Bauer down, and urges him to let her try. Cordero refuses, and tells Williams to get the agent out of his sight. Hearing Kate in the shaft above, Jack fires a warning shot. She shouts to him that she is unarmed, and wants to help him prove the terrorist threat. After dropping into the room, she says that he doesn't have time to finish the upload before the marines enter and kill him - however, she can take the flight key herself and finish it for him. Jack asks why he should trust her, and she replies that she really believes he is telling the truth, and he has no other options. At Chloe's insistence, Jack agrees. On Cordero's order, the marines blow in the door and storm the room, quickly surrounding Bauer and Morgan. Her hands raised, Morgan shouts that Bauer is in her custody now, and tells them to back away. Arthur takes aim at Jack, but Cordero calls him off and orders him to hold his fire. Split screen: Jack is brought to his knees and placed in handcuffs. Simone lies in bed, her finger stump now bandaged. Navarro watches news footage of the ongoing embassy protests. Chloe sees that the flight key upload has been aborted. As Margot enters the control room, Ian reports that they are now online with access to the entire U.S. drone fleet. Pleased, she tells him to locate the ten most-heavily armed aircraft near London, after which Naveed will assume control. Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Morgan * Tate Donovan as Mark Boudreau * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * William Devane as James Heller * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Erik Ritter * Giles Matthey as Jordan Reed * Michael Wincott as Adrian Cross * with Benjamin Bratt as Steve Navarro * and Kim Raver as Audrey Boudreau Guest starring *Michelle Fairley as Margot Al-Harazi *Colin Salmon as General Coburn *John Boyega as First Lieutenant Chris Tanner *Emily Berrington as Simone Al-Harazi *Liam Garrigan as Ian Al-Harazi *Sacha Dhawan as Naveed *Alec Newman as Captain Kevin Cordero *Miranda Raison as Caroline Fowlds * and Stephen Fry as Alastair Davies Co-starring *James Allenby-Kirk as Stosh *Jennifer Armour as Jenny ''(as "Hostage #2") *Will Austin as Arthur (as "Marine #2") *John Cummins as Parliament Member #1 *Mandeep Dhillon as Chell *Terry Diab as Parliament Member #2 *Ken Drury as Speaker *Charles Furness as Pete *Dexter Galang as Hostage #1 *Nicholas Khan as Parliament Member #3 *Provence Maydew as Hostage #3 *Julian Moore-Cook as Williams (as "Marine #1") *Duncan Pow as Captain Greg Denovo *Branko Tomovic as Belcheck Uncredited * Morayo Akande as CIA worker * Sean Ashburn as Member of Parliment * Kay Burley as a Sky News reporter * Rimmel Daniel as CIA worker * Faith Elizabeth as CIA worker * Camilla Harding as CIA worker * Jorge Leon Martinez as Secret Service agent * Stephen Parker as CIA worker * Peter Pedrero as Margot's henchman * JD Roth-Round as Secret Service agent * Liquid Thomas as Secret Service agent * Jon Wennington as Presidential aide * Daniel Westwood as Secret Service agent Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Canada: on Global **France: on Canal+ Séries **Latin America: May 20, 2014 on Canal Fox **Germany: May 20, 2014 on Sky Deutschland **Greece: May 20, 2014 on Fox **Asia: May 20, 2014 on AXN Asia **Philippines: May 20, 2014 on Jack City **UK: on Sky1 **Spain: on Fox **India: on AXN India **Iceland: on Stöð 2 **Australia: on Network Ten **South Africa: on M-Net Series **Italy: on Fox Filming locations :See all: Live Another Day filming locations *Apart from the opening shots of the U.S. Embassy exterior, this episode was filmed entirely on interior sets. The Parliament scenes were again filmed at Middle Temple Hall, while the Al-Harazi home sequences were filmed at Dorney Court in Windsor. Props and minutiae * The U.S. Embassy marines, including Cordero, Williams, and Arthur, all carry M4 rifles. * The IP address Chloe gives Jack to upload the flight key data is 2.718.281.828. Though this is an invalid IPv4 address, the digits are a reference to Euler's number, a famous mathematical constant. (e'' = 2.718281828...) Weapons ''See also: Weapons on 24/Live Another Day * ** ***Used by Jack Bauer to warn away the marines ***Two carried by Kate Morgan and Erik Ritter * ** - carried by Captain Cordero and the other marines Music * The cue that plays when the marines storm the communications room is a segment from "Reviving Jack", which was first used in and featured on the 24: Seasons 4 and 5 Soundtrack. Reception "Day 9: 2:00pm-3:00pm" received 5.72 million viewers and a 18-49 demographic rating of 1.7, down 15% from the previous episode. http://headlineplanet.com/home/2014/05/20/24-live-another-day-ratings-decline-slightly/ Jim McMahon (IGN) praised the episode as "an hour that featured more smarts than action to achieve its suspense... but it kept up 24's trademark intensity." http://www.ign.com/articles/2014/05/20/24-live-another-day-day-9-200-pm-300-pm-review Zach Handlen (The A.V. Club) wrote that it managed to both "move the plot forward just enough to make us feel like we're getting somewhere" and "keep the iffy personal drama to a minimum." http://www.avclub.com/tvclub/24-live-another-day-200-pm300-pm-204855 Appearances :This list is incomplete *Characters **Ian Al-Harazi **Margot Al-Harazi **Mahmoud Al-Harazi (mentioned only) **Simone Al-Harazi **Anne (mentioned only) **Arthur (first appearance) **Jack Bauer **Belcheck **Audrey Boudreau **Mark Boudreau **Charles I (mentioned only) **Charles II (mentioned only) **Chell **Coburn **Kevin Cordero (first appearance) **Adrian Cross **Alastair Davies **Greg Denovo **Caroline Fowlds **Goodall (first appearance) **James II (portrait only) **James Heller **Jenny (first appearance) **Johnson (first appearance) **Lee (first appearance) **Lopez (first appearance) **Adam Morgan (mentioned only) **Kate Morgan **Steve Navarro **Naveed **Chloe O'Brian **Osborne (first appearance) **Jordan Reed **Erik Ritter **Rodriguez (first appearance) **Yuri Suvarov (mentioned only) **Chris Tanner **William III (portrait only) **Yasir (mentioned only) **Derrick Yates (mentioned only) **(Member of Parliament 1) **(Member of Parliament 2) **(Member of Parliament 3) **(female hostage) (first appearance) **(male hostage) (first appearance) **(Sky News reporter) (live video only) **(Speaker of the House of Commons) *Locations **Afghanistan (map only) **Africa (map only) **Alaska (map only) **Albania (map only) **Algeria (map only) **Angola (map only) **Antarctic Circle (map only) **Arctic Circle (map only) **Argentina (map only) **Armenia (map only) **Aruba (map only) **Asia (map only) **Atlantic Ocean (map only) **Australia (map only) **Austria (map only) **Azerbaijan (map only) **Bali (map only) **Bangladesh (map only) **Belarus (map only) **Belgium (map only) **Belize (map only) **Benin (map only) **Bolivia (map only) **Botswana (map only) **Boznia and Herzegovina (map only) **Brazil (map only) **Brunei (map only) **Buckingham Palace (map only) **Bulgaria (map only) **Burkina Faso (map only) **Burma (map only) **Cambodia (map only) **Cameroon (map only) **Canada (map only) **Cayman Islands (map only) **Central African Republic (map only) **Chad (map only) **Chile (map only) **City of London (map only) **China (map only) **CIA London station **Colombia (map only) **Congo (map only) **Corsica (map only) **Costa Rica (map only) **Covent Garden (map only) **Croatia (map only) **Cuba (map only) **Cyprus (map only) **Czech Republic (map only) **Democratic Republic of Congo (map only) **Denmark (map only) **Dominican Republic (map only) **East Timor (map only) **Ecuador (map only) **Egypt (map only) **El Salvador (map only) **England **Equatorial Guinea (map only) **Eritrea (map only) **Estonia (map only) **Ethiopia (map only) **Europe (map only) **Euston Station (map only) **Falkland Islands (map only) **Finland (map only) **France (map only) **French Guiana (map only) **Gabon (map only) **Georgia (map only) **Germany (map only) **Ghana (map only) **Greece (map only) **Greenland (map only) **Greenwich (mentioned only) **Guatemala (map only) **Guinea-Bissau (map only) **Guyana (map only) **Haiti (map only) **Hungary (map only) **Hawaii (map only) **Iceland (map only) **India (map only) **Indian Ocean (map only) **Indonesia (map only) **Iran (map only) **Iraq (map only) **Ireland (map only) **Israel (map only) **Italy (map only) **Ivory Coast (map only) **Jamaica (map only) **Japan (map only) **Jordan (map only) **Kaukistan (map only) **Kazakhstan (map only) **Kenya (map only) **Kings Cross Station (map only) **Kosovo (map only) **Kyrgyzstan (map only) **Laos (map only) **Latvia (map only) **Lebanon (map only) **Lesotho (map only) **Liberia (map only) **Libya (map only) **Lithuania (map only) **Liverpool Street Station (map only) **London **London City Hall (map only) **Luxembourg (map only) **Macedonia (map only) **Madagascar (map only) **Malawi (map only) **Malaysia (map only) **Mali (map only) **Malta (map only) **Mauritania (map only) **Mexico (map only) **Moldova (map only) **Molokai (map only) **Mongolia (map only) **Morocco (Western Sahara) (map only) **Mozambique (map only) **Namibia (map only) **Nepal (map only) **Netherlands (map only) **New Zealand (map only) **Nicaragua (map only) **Nigeria (map only) **Niger (map only) **North America (map only) **North Korea (map only) **Northern Ireland (map only) **Norway (map only) **The Old Bailey (map only) **Oman (map only) **Oxford Circus (map only) **Pacific Ocean (map only) **Pakistan (map only) **Panama (map only) **Papua New Guinea (map only) **Paraguay (map only) **Peru (map only) **Philippines (map only) **Piccadilly Circus (map only) **Poland (map only) **Portugal (map only) **Puerto Rico (map only) **Romania (map only) **Russia (map only) **São Tomé and Príncipe (map only) **Sardicia (map only) **Saudi Arabia (map only) **Scotland (map only) **Senegal (map only) **Serbia (map only) **Sierra Leone (map only) **Singapore (map only) **Slovakia (map only) **Slovenia (map only) **Somalia (map only) **South Africa (map only) **South America (map only) **South Korea (map only) **Spain (map only) **Sri Lanka (map only) **Sudan (map only) **Suriname (map only) **Swaziland (map only) **Sweden (map only) **Switzerland (map only) **Syria (map only) **Taiwan (map only) **Tajikistan (map only) **Tanzania (map only) **Thailand (map only) **The Bahamas (map only) **Togo (map only) **Tunisia (map only) **Turkey (map only) **Turkmenistan (map only) **Uganda (map only) **Ukraine (map only) **United Kingdom **United States Embassy in London **United States of America (map only) **Uruguay (map only) **Uzbekistan (map only) **Venezuela (map only) **Vietnam (map only) **Waterloo Station (map only) **Yemen (map only) **Zambia (map only) **Zimbabwe (map only) *Organizations and titles **18th Reconnaissance Squadron **Al-Qaeda **Captain **Central Intelligence Agency **Department of State **Diplomatic Security Service **First Lieutenant **Metropolitan Police Service **Open Cell **Parliament of the United Kingdom **President of the United States **Prime Minister of the United Kingdom **Speaker of the House of Commons **United States Air Force **United States Marine Corps **United States Secret Service **White House Chief of Staff *Objects **Drone (mentioned only) **Drone override module **Flight key **Glock 17 **Gun **M4 **MQ-29 Vanguard (map only) **T-Net (first appearance) **Tea *Events **Amputation See also * 2:00pm-3:00pm (disambiguation) 904 D904